


Spencer Reid Can Easily Afford the Price

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Mature One Shots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bar, F/M, Haloween, One Night Stand, Spencer's the Store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer meets Clementine. A Spencer's store employee while buying a mask to wear to scare Morgan. He finds he wants to see her again.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Spencer Reid Mature One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115516
Kudos: 13





	Spencer Reid Can Easily Afford the Price

October. It was really a special time of year. The favorite holiday of one Dr. Spencer Reid and of one Spencer's store employee, Clementine Fitz. 

Fitz was your a-typical 27 year old who, even after getting her bachelor's in creative writing, still opted to work in retail. At Spencer's. She had had her eyes set on Hot Topic or Torrid, but Spencer's called her back first and were in desperate need of someone who could work the night shifts, regularly. After going through an awfully nasty divorce, this was exactly what Fitz needed. She had recently decided to make some drastic changes to her overall appearance to make it clear to her co-workers and customers that she was moving on and couldn't be bothered about it any longer. 

"My life is likened to a bargain store"

Dr. Spencer Reid was also high on the list of people in the D.C. area who thoroughly enjoyed the holiday. He was looking forward to scary the shit out of his favorite friend, Morgan. He was disappointed when he couldn't find anything good at Hot Topic. He usually avoided Spencer's because, usually, without a doubt, the cashier would get his name out of him and then the jokes and puns would ensue. He opted to walk by it, since he had parked on that side of the mall. 

That's when he saw her. She had long wavy purple hair that was just past her elbows, with a fishnet top and what looked like lingerie over it, along with a torn jean skirt and ripped up tights, sporting a pair of converse. Going against his previous thoughts, Spencer decided the cashier was worth getting to know. He shrugged past a group of high schoolers before finding the array of costumes and masks. He was surprised to find one that he just knew would give Morgan nightmares for a week. 

"And I may have just what you're looking for"

Fitz noticed the fussy haired man the second he stepped inside the store. She had just finished ringing up a customer and had wanted to go introduce herself and show him around, even though it was quite a small store. She was shocked to see that he already found a couple of items and was making his way up to the counter. 

"Find everything alright tonight?" she asked. The man just shrugged. She met his eyes after a moment. "Found a bargain, I see, you're lucky. Most of these are gone this close to Halloween," she continued, trying to get him to engage in this one-sided conversation. 

Spencer finally coughed, clearing his throat before answering her, "umm...yeah, I have this friend who actually despises Halloween, so I make it a point to scare him every year." 

"Really? And this scares him?" she asked, picking up the Pennywise mask he had set down on the counter to purchase. Spencer simply nodded. He's usually begin explaining how he found out about Morgan's other nightmares, ones that didn't involve their cases. But, he felt like telling someone he had only just met was a bit overkill. 

"Total is $45.76. Cash or charge?" Spencer handed Fritz a $50 bill and then told her he didn't need the change or the receipt. She still ripped it off the machine after it printed, hurriedly writing down her cell number then crumpled it up in his bag with his newly purchased items. 

"I know you said you didn't want it, but...just in case." she smirked and gave him a quick wink before helping the next customer in line. 

Once Spencer was inside his car, he dug out his receipt from the bag and straightened it out as best he could. 

you're cute.  
name's fitz. call me?  
xxx-xxx-xxxx

He could feel his cheeks blush before shoving it back in the bag and heading home. 

~♥~

Halloween came and Spencer's Pennywise mask was a huge hit at the BAU. He managed to scare everyone but Hotch and Rossi. Penelope and J.J. both slapped him across the face (with the mask on) out of reflex. He then knew he maybe went a little too far. Once he successfully scared enough people, Spencer took off the mask, knowing that J.J. was bringing Henry around for the kids' trick 'or treat night that they put on every year. Usually Spencer stays and helps pass out the good candy. 

"Uh, J.J., do you think it'd be cool if I skip out this year?" he pleads. She searches his face to see if she can figure out why he would even ask her that. 

"Well, we pretty much got it covered. But, why? I thought you loved Halloween," she says. He just shrugs. 

"I do, but I-uh, I actually just want to go home and read a classic horror novel this year," he told her. She waived her usual 'bye' at him, as he nodded and proceeded to make his way to the elevators. 

Once home, he prayed he forgot to throw out the Spencer's bag that his mask had been in. After rummaging through his things for a good twenty minutes, he found the bag, with the receipt still inside. He whipped out his cell and began punching in her name and number in his phone. He then decided to just shoot her a text to see if she even remembered him. 

spencer📱: Hey, Fitz. It's Pennywise. Remember me?

He kept his phone in his hand, praying that she wasn't busy on Halloween night. Not long later, his phone buzzed. 

fitz📱: heeeyyy. yeah, i totally remember u. wat up?

Spencer was still weary about whether he had put her number in correctly. The woman he met seemed older, but, then again, her outfit did not scream 30's. He felt his phone vibrate in hand once more. 

fitz📱: ohh sorry. at a bar right now. here's the address ;)  
fitz📱: and please....leave the mask at home. 

He briefly debated whether or not he should venture out to a bar of all places. However, he believed she really had remembered him based on the dig at his mask. He decided to go, but first, he looked himself in the mirror and was thankful he did. He lost the sweater vest and tie. Left his sleeves rolled up at his elbows and unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt. He then grabbed a blazer from his closet and switched out his dress pants for a pair of dark wash jeans. He left his hair as is, and decided he was good to go. 

"If you don't mind the fact that all the merchandise is used

But with a little mending it could be as good as new"

Fitz had felt uneasy about sending mystery man those texts. Ever since her split from Craig, she had been weary of getting out there again. Nothing but damaged goods is all she could ever hear herself think. Why would any single guy want someone who had been used and spat out? She took that as a sign to down another shot. Off all the cute looking men she had since given her number out to, only Pennywise man had bothered to respond. Well, he was the only one whose first text to her didn't fall under the realm of "booty call." She liked that. She was dissatisfied with her last few one night stands, but still endured them over a possible new relationship because she felt that we only get one and hers cheated on her and left her broken and spent. 

Spencer was surprised to find that her bar of choice was a small one. Only fifteen cars in the lot. He hoped that would make it easier for them to spot each other. Once he made his way inside, he found her instantly. He noticed that she had on a strapless dress that only went just past her thighs. Her hair and makeup were similar to what he had seen before. She was quick to notice his ensemble. In her mind, he instantly went from 'cute' to 'hot damn.' His grin grew as she motioned for him to take a seat on the stool next to her at the bar. 

"Hey Bill, can I get some shots over here? Thanksomuch!" she hollered as Spencer sat down. He raised an eyebrow her way as their shots hit the table. "One shot ain't gonna kill ya, Penny, C'mon," she slurred as she raised her shot towards him, motioning for him to do the same. He reluctantly picked up his shot and clinked their glasses together before each downing the slow burn of bourbon. Fitz ajusted herself in her seat so that she was facing her new date. "So, now that we've got our first shot out of the way, let me properly introduce myself. I'm Clementine Fitz. Most everyone calls me Fitz. Rolls off the tongue better, I guess." 

Spencer, now thankful for that shot, turned his body to face hers. "Nice to meet you, Fitz. I'm Dr. Spencer Reid. You can call me Reid, I guess," he said. He decided that one shot wasn't going to be enough courage for him to continue this conversation, so he flagged the bartender down for a couple more. When he offered Fitz some, she opted for water instead, saying she was already ahead of him. 

After about two hours of talking, they both knew they were attracted to each other, but neither was a one night stand person. Not really. 

"Look, Reid, I like you. But, there's something you should probably know about me. I'm uh, divorced. I haven't been with the same man twice in years. None of my past stands ever got to the talking portion of the evening. I just- I feel like you and I- we're more than that. Or, at least, that's how I feel," she declared. Spencer just nodded. Sure, he, too, had his share of stands, but they always talked but then would leave him the next morning without an explanation. He didn't want that to happen tonight. 

"I get it. I-uh, I don't see us as the type, either. I actually should probably head home though, it's getting late, but I'll be sure to text you," he said as he turned around and made his way to the door. He really wasn't the one night stand type as he said, but he also knew he would be if he remained that close to her for much longer. 

"If you don't mind the fact that all the merchandise is used

But with a little mending it could be as good as new"

Fitz was appalled. She was trying to tell him that she wanted him and that it wouldn't be just a one time thing. Clearly, he didn't receive her message loud and clear. She quickly threw some cash on the table before running out after him, praying that he was still outside, not too far from the bar. She practically ran out, not caring that the pavement was cold and she was carrying her heels. She glanced up and down the street, hoping to see him. 

"Reid!" she yelled. 

"What?" spoke a voice from behind her. She whipped herself around to see him. Oh, thank god. She gave him a quizzical look, tilting her head to one side. 

"Why did you run out here?" she asked. 

"I'm waiting for a cab, I drove here, but I don't trust myself to drive while intoxicated," he shrugged at her. 

Oh. Now, or never Fitz. "I came out after you, cause I was afraid you didn't get my hint back there," she says coyly. 

"I-I thought I did. You're not a one night stand girl. Wait, is that wrong?" Now he looked confused. Guess she's going to have to spell it out for him. He's lucky he's hot. 

"No, but, well, you like me, right? I mean, you're attracted to me, right? Even though I pretty much told you I'm damaged goods?" she asks him, timidly. 

"What? No, Fitz, you're not damaged. And to answer your other questions, yes. But, uh-uh my liquid courage is um, fading so I'm hoping to catch my cab sooner than later, so you don't see what a loser I really am," he said. Just as he finished speaking, a cab drives up. "This is me. I'll uh-text you later, okay." He opened the door and slid in. As he reached out to close the door, Fitz swatted his hand away and hopped in beside him, rambling off her address to the cabbie driver. 

"Fitz, what the hell?!" 

"I know this is crazy, but I will shoot myself for not taking this risk, and before you say anything, yes, I am not a one night stand girl, but I'm going out on a limb to say that if tonight goes my way, it wouldn't be the last. I admit, I liked you mostly for your body, but after that conversation we had, I am feeling feelings I didn't even believe I could anymore. And, I'm just afraid that if we don't take the plunge right now, tonight, that this will just fizzle and we'll only end up being just friends," she took a deep breath after that. Spencer just looked shocked. Fitz decided to inch closer to him so that she could feel him exhale on her skin. 

"Why you take for instance this old broken heart

If you will just replace the missing part"

"Fitz...do you know what you're doing to me right now?" his voice dropped down an octave or two. She inched even closer, her forehead now touching his. 

"I want you-" was all she could get out before Spencer's lips crashed onto hers. 

It took every fiber of their well being to make it up to Fitz's apartment. She assured him she lived alone and that she had nothing to do the next day. Spencer took every word of hers into consideration, but the second that she shut her door and locked it, he couldn't wait any longer. Minute by minute, articles of clothing decorated her living room. Their first time had been rough and passionate. After a few minutes and another drink, she lead him to her bedroom for round two. This time was more sensual. Spencer took the time to gently kiss every single nerve on her entire body. He let his mouth discover new ways to please her, as she moaned and screamed his name. She road him out until the sun peaked through her window. 

~♥~

Early afternoon came. Fitz slowly opened her eyes, panicking for a split second that last night had all just been a dream. She scooted back until she felt a nice warm body next to her. Spencer. She turned around so that she was facing him. His eyes were still closed, but he had a smug grin across his cute face. 

"Afternoon, Fitz," he whispered. "You're still here." 

A laugh escapes her. "Spence, we're in my apartment. Of course I'm still here."

"You know what I mean," he scoffed. "You uh-hungry at all?"

"Not really, no."

"Good, cause as far as I'm concerned, I'm not leaving this bed until I have to," as with that, Spencer pulled Fitz flat up against him, kissing her in the process. 

"I guess you did get quite the bargain out of that purchase," she giggled. 

"Nah, I got the bargain on the mask. I intend to pay full price for you," he smirked.


End file.
